


【卡鸣】夏祭り祝いの文章（有车）

by chances



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 16:30:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15733203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chances/pseuds/chances





	【卡鸣】夏祭り祝いの文章（有车）

21岁非常有男人味的寸头鸣×31岁依旧不显老的卡卡西  
“今天任务，难度一般嘛”鸣人看了一眼纲手  
“卡卡西，过来”卡卡西走去纲手的身边  
“不是七天的任务吗，怎么才一个下午就回来了”  
卡卡西凑到纲手的耳边“真不是我说，已经完成了”  
“我还是建议你们去竞选六代目和七代目火影”  
“我要和卡卡西老师一起上任”  
“不过说回来，完成的很优秀”纲手看了一眼报告单“十五个叛忍是暗部团队一月的工作量，你们两个人只用了半天”  
“能休息了吗，有点累了”鸣人看着纲手  
“鸣人，这是份协议，签完字你就可以住进旗木家宅”纲手把卷轴扔到鸣人手里“你自己的房子太小了”  
其实鸣人的邻居到纲手那里把他给投诉了，夜间噪音太大，纲手想了很久才想出这个两全其美的想法  
“签完字放这里了”鸣人瞬身到纲手旁边，拉起卡卡西的手“走，回家”  
“鸣人，你的钥匙在这”  
“那卡卡西，你去买点烤鸟串和团子，我先整理整理行李，在你家会面”  
“你做任务的时候我买好了”卡卡西把木头盒子放在火影的办公桌上  
“你们俩……回家缠绵去。火影室不是干这个的地方”  
两个人走在路上，某个卡卡西的暗部后辈看得发蒙  
“前辈他们上午不是去做任务了吗”  
“问的好，管他呢”佐助的某位亲人暗部出现在他旁边  
“记好了啊，千万不要在半夜出现在卡卡西家旁边，纲手大人说的”  
“先吃还是先做”卡卡西把木盒打开，把艾叶团子拿出来  
鸣人已经把裤子脱掉了，上身穿着一件T恤趴在桌子上  
“先做呗”鸣人把上衣也脱掉，抱着卡卡西往沙发上走  
“问你一下，你准备好浴衣了吗”  
“为什么要准备浴衣”  
“因为明天夏日祭，不穿睡衣你穿和服啊”  
“哦”鸣人想了一下“夏日祭可以吃章鱼烧”  
“上个夏日祭，我记得你一直在吃苹果糖”  
“那是因为你买鲷鱼烧的小店送了你两个苹果糖＊，你才给我了一个”＊（日漫里一般苹果糖用来表白）  
“说到底你还是没准备睡衣”卡卡西叹了一口气“正好，15个A级叛忍的赏金够咱们挥霍一阵子”卡卡西把钱袋提起来，又放到桌子上  
“卡卡西你快点”鸣人把卡卡西拉过来  
“把团子吃了”卡卡西随手拿了一串樱花团子  
“我想吃烤鸟串，我看到你买鸡肝的了，我要吃”  
“那先让我吃完”卡卡西把裤子脱掉，露出巨大的性器  
不论多少次，鸣人还是会惧怕这种尺寸  
“你……小心点”  
“我们拯救木叶的大英雄还是会害怕我啊”卡卡西慢慢的全部捅了进去  
卡卡西的尺寸对于鸣人来说还是会有点痛  
“你……慢点”  
“现在就不是你能决定的了”卡卡西停顿了一下，大力抽插起来  
鸣人还是没几分钟就射了，卡卡西用手指抹了一点鸣人射在身上的精液，把手指摁到鸣人嘴里  
尝到自己味道的鸣人有一点羞耻，缠着绷带的手触上自己的性器  
“今天得靠后面射哦，鸣人”卡卡西把鸣人的手拿开，双手用红绳绑在身后  
“我有一种被虐待的感觉”鸣人说了一下自己的感受  
“那下次去拷问室做”卡卡西不准备给他反驳的机会  
卡卡西非常喜欢这种强迫别人的感觉，他看着满面潮红的鸣人  
“射不出来，老师”  
“那就用后面高潮”  
卡卡西的持久力是一流的，这也成为了鸣人很担心的点  
半个小时后，鸣人射出了第二次，卡卡西把医用胶布拿出来，紧紧缠在鸣人的阴茎上，打了一个漂亮的蝴蝶结  
“在我射出来之前，你先忍忍吧”

第二天  
“你还去夏日祭吗”卡卡西看着浑身脱力的鸣人  
“下不来床了”鸣人一动下身，后穴就传来一阵痛  
“下次你提醒我一下，这次不小心做过了”卡卡西把鸣人双手的禁锢打开  
鸣人趴在床上  
“帮我买烤鸟串和苹果糖回来，我就不追究了。”  
“那，抱歉啦”卡卡西系好浴衣的腰带，走出房间


End file.
